Love, Magic, and Illusions
by Kyler1123
Summary: Kelsey doesn't remember the last year of her life, she doesn't remember falling in love with Kol Mikealson, or becoming a vampire. All she knows is Kol is dead and she's in New Orleans. The witches are responsible for her recent memory lost and Kelsey is desperate to know what they're hiding for her. But in a city readying for war, will Kelsey ever get answers?


A/N: So this idea has been going around my head for a while and I don't know how close I'll be following either series...Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

New Orleans, the city of the, I resisted the urge to say dead. It made it all kind of to real, I'll admit waking up to find out you're a blood bag drinking vampire, it was hell of a shock to the system. Realizing that you missed a year out of your life, in which you ended up hating everyone you've ever known and moved to a city with a family that you're pretty sure hate you, that was another. I grabbed my phone, again searching through my photos this time. God, I really was vengeful I deleted photos of everyone from Mystic Falls, just like I had deleted all their numbers. The only thing left was a photos of me and this guy, that I didn't remember, the guy I'm apparently in love with. Its probably best I don't remember him anyway, considering he was dead. "God I need a drink," I declare, throwing myself down on a barstool, the first bar I had come across in the quarter. Something about it seemed oddly familiar, I must have been here before.

"What happened to you Kelsey?" a voice questions me, the blonde bartender. Great she knew me, so I have been in here before.

"I woke up this morning to have no memories of the last year," I inform her, "so I'd love a drink, and the story of how I know you," I demand. Hey, I was in a bad mood, I was not going to mess around. Once again I regretted not keeping a diary like Elena, if I did maybe I could work out what the hell was going on? Like how did I end up moving in with Klaus, the guy who tried, no wait killed my best friend Elena. Or how I ended up falling in love with his original vampire brother Kol.

The blonde pours me a drink, which I'll admit I'm surprised at considering I'm clearly underage, but hey I wasn't complaining. "Well you have been here almost every night, drowning your sorrows," she fills me in.

"And you're plying me with alcohol why?" I question curious as I threw back my first shot. Got to love tequila, I was smart drowning my sorrows this way. I wasn't into that writing crap like Elena, or Caroline's cleaning freak out, and Bonnie's actually I didn't know how Bonnie dealt with sorrows, but I knew I had the best way drink myself into oblivion.

"I'm not really sure," she admits clearly confused, "I just know I have to." I nod, I compelled her, at least I was using my vampiric abilities for the important stuff.

"That's right you do," I confirm, finishing off my next shot, "now tell me what I have told you about my life, what's your name?" I question, realizing I had been so focused on me I hadn't gotten her name.

"Cami and shouldn't you see a doctor," she suggests. It was a perfectly human suggestion, but one I was a vampire and two from what I had gathered from Rebekah I was messing around with witches. I wanted an exact definition of what messing around actually meant but Rebekah apparently hated my guts, and the pregnant werewolf Hayley was none the wiser. I liked Hayley, but only because I think she liked me. Supposedly we started off the summer hating each other but we became close. I know what you're thinking why didn't you get your life story off her, the answer to that is I was an idiot who wasn't ready to hear it.

"No trust me the doctors are not going to help me," I tell her and it was the truth.

Cami sighs, pouring me another shot, "Okay you've been telling me about Kol mostly." I nod, that made sense, I was in love with him.

"Did I happen to mention the how he died part of the tale?" I question eager for answers, I had a feeling it had something to do with why I hated everyone in Mystic Falls.

"You said it was kind of out of my area of expertise, honestly Kelsey you didn't tell me a lot, I think you just came here to forget," Cami tells me, a sympathic look on her face.

I nod, drinking the next shot, "Well thanks anyway," I mutter, "clearly I was successful," I try my hand at a joke. Cami gives me a small smile, no joking for me it seemed.

I woke up the next morning with a screaming headache and a definite fuzziness of last night. I force myself out of bed my headache getting even worse as I stop up. "What is wrong with me?" I mutter to myself, why did I think drinking was at all a good option. Although clearly in fairness that's all I had been doing all summer. Not that I was going to blame myself I had a lot to be depressed about. "Hayley," I yell, throwing a sweatshirt on that was beside my bed. "Hayley," I call again walking through the house.

"Kelsey," she greets me as I walk into the kitchen, "you look crap as usual," she informs me handing me a coffee.

I grasp it thankfully, "And let me guess, we're not friends because of your sunny personality."

Hayley rolls her eyes, "No we're friends because we've been stuck in New Orleans together all summer with nowhere else to go," she reminds me.

"Right," I agree, "miracle baby and I'm a vampire," I remind myself, "why the hell do I have a hangover," I complain, if I was going to be a vampire surely I need the benefits.

"It's a mystery to me," Rebekah declares joining us, throwing me a blood bag from the fridge. I pounce on it almost instantly, feeling myself change. It was one thing last night to be aware of blood running through everyone, but to go crazy over blood? I rip the blood bag open starving as I suck out its contents, my headache instantly going away.

"Blood my new hangover cure," I mutter to myself, "so who wants to tell me the story of my life, and not change the subject to their daggered brother Elijah," I snap looking at Rebekah. I didn't remember her but I gathered we had a complicated relationship.

"Well you're in love with my dead brother Kol," she tells me, the only thing I had managed to get from anyone. I was taking it that I was obsessed with this guy.

"I know, I want to know how he died and why I hate all my friends, why I'm a vampire, and on top of all that what I've been up to with the witches to get my bloody memories erased," I shout all my anger and frustration coming out at once.

"Calm down love, I can tell you everything you want to know," Klaus says walking into the kitchen.

"Really?" I retort, I had asked yesterday and he had been a total dick to me. Okay that may have been because I had been a bitch to him, but hey could you blame me, the last thing I remembered was him taking Stefan away from us and all the sacrifice stuff that was going on.

"Well I do have a free moment this morning, if you're interested," Klaus tempts me with is gratingly amazing British accent, I wondered if Kol had one.

"Fine," I say.

It took an hour, an hour of a lot of throwing forward and back and arguing to get it through my head exactly what had happened, and I'm telling you it isn't pretty. No wonder I hated my friends, but I still couldn't quite believe they were capable of what they did. They killed Kol, well mainly Jeremy and Elena but they were all in on it. The worse thing was they knew I loved him, I thought maybe it had been a secret lovers thing because he was an original but no they knew. In their defence, he was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm and compelled Damon to kill him, all of which I was clearly oblivious to. Which begged the most important question, did he love me? Klaus, Rebekah, and Hayley actually didn't mention that when they were filling me in. I had to think he did, because what came next would just be pathetic if he didn't love me. I had tried to get rid of the other side, I helped Silas of all people, all to get Kol back. There was a brief bit there that Kol actually did come back, I'm assuming it was a lovely reunion because Klaus wasn't there for most of it and Rebekah was busy with Matt. Anyway I tried to force Bonnie to drop the veil completely but that didn't work out so well because one of my friends killed me. Apparently nobody was clear on the who but nearly everyone was betting on Damon, including me. Lucky I had vampire blood in my system, which I'm pretty sure my friends didn't know. The truth was I just didn't get it, even if I turned into a lovesick bitch, surely there was a way to stop me without killing me. I mean how did anyone justify that? I sighed knocking my head against the wall, my legs sprawled out in front of me. I got it now why I moved here, I got betrayed and it hurt. No wonder I was drinking every night. I could feel it to now, this urge to turn it off, my emotions everything. I wondered why I didn't, my life must have been awful when I remembered everything, I had nothing, why would I keep my emotions. I got the strangest feeling I was still trying, still trying to get him back. Nobody knew what I was up to with the witches, but if I knew my stubborn self I could guess it had everything to do with Kol. I stand up, putting my hand over the golden necklace that Kol had given me. If the only people who knew what I was trying to do to get my memories erased were the witches, then I was going to straight to the source, but first, first I had something else to do.

I was lucky I had memorized Bonnie's number because nobody in this house was going to give it to me. I had forced a promise out of them not to let me call my former friends, it saddened me to think that I thought I might. Bonnie didn't answer it just kept ringing. I felt like crying all over again, why wouldn't she answer. My parents weren't exactly the best in the world and I basically grew up with Bonnie and her grams, we called each other sisters, why wouldn't she answer? Maybe she was mad at me, who knew what lengths I went to make her drop the veil. "Hey Bonnie its me Kelsey," I say to her answerphone, "I don't really know what to say. I just needed to hear a friendly voice I guess and I had a few things to ask. I know that a lot has happened but I think," I'm cut off before I can finish. I close my eyes for a couple seconds before reopening them, taking my phone out again and looking at the smiling brown haired boy called Kol. I looked so happy next to him, not that I could blame myself, he was hot. At least I wasn't choosing questionable guys, not that I ever really had. I hadn't really had an actual boyfriend, just kind of random flings. "Witches," I remind myself standing up. It was time to figure out exactly what I had been up to throughout the summer.


End file.
